


This Body is Yours and Mine

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post series finale, everything is canon plus soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: When Theo discovers a soulmark on his body, he's surprised. Sure, most people get soulmates, but not everyone, and he sort of thought he would be excluded from that custom. He doesn't plan to act on it, even when he learns who has the matching mark...that is until the mark burns him, letting him know that his soulmate is dying.





	This Body is Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This was a secret santa gift for eliestarr on tumblr!

The intense burning in Theo’s side stopped him dead in his tracks.

He had never felt anything like this in his life, and yet at the same time, he immediately knew what it was, and what it meant. The soulmark, the little design that told him, or at least gave him a clue, of who he was supposed to be with, had showed up on his side three weeks ago. He had ignored it, but now that it was practically on fire, he knew, without a doubt, that his soulmate was in danger.

That his soulmate was dying.

That _Liam_ was dying.

Theo had known that Liam was his soulmate for exactly three days. They were sitting around in a group, Liam and Theo on opposite sides of Mason’s couch, while Mason and Corey had themselves stuffed into the recliner talking strategy, what to do when the next big bad rolled into town. Liam had yawned, stretching, and exposing his abs, where a soulmark, one that matched Theo’s perfectly, had become visible.

Not everyone got a soulmate, and Theo? He had certainly not expected one, so he had not said anything when Liam’s had been revealed, but Mason and Corey sure had. They had been so excited when their soulmarks, their _identical_ soulmarks, had appeared, and now that Liam had one, well, they were determined to find out who had the matching one.

And Theo had been determined to keep his shirt on around all three of them, to hide his part in all of this.

At least until now.

He turned his car around, trying to fight through the burning pain in his side to drive. The pain kept getting worse, and he knew that meant that Liam was closer and closer to being gone. If Liam died, Theo had heard that the pain would be unbearable, that it would paralyze even the strongest, render them unable to move for minutes, maybe even hours, and he wasn’t feeling that yet, so he knew that Liam was still alive.

Theo knew there was still time to save Liam.

Theo wouldn’t have ever been able to explain to anyone how he was able to find Liam. He didn’t think it through, he had no ideas beforehand, he just started driving, and when he parked at the edge of the preserve and got out of his car, running full-speed into the woods, he wasn’t thinking about what danger might be there. He was just thinking about Liam, and how the burning in his side hadn’t reached its full potential yet. How he wasn’t yet out of time.

“LIAM!” He didn’t care if he drew attention to himself. He knew that he was close, but he also felt the sensation on his skin getting worse, and maybe if Liam knew that someone was coming, maybe then he would be able to hold on just a little bit longer.

It may have been unnecessary, because just moments after his cry, he picked up on Liam’s scent - his scent, mixed with that of blood, and fear. A lot of fear.

Theo didn’t know what to expect, but he barely took time to assess the situation when he approached it. He came to a stop at a clearing, pausing briefly only to make sure he knew where his enemies were before jumping into action.

Two men - hunters, he presumed, were standing over Liam, and Theo didn’t waste any time before ripping into them. He grabbed one, throwing the man back against a tree, causing him to hit it so hard it rendered him unconscious. The second, he grabbed by the throat, fangs bared, and glared at him.

“What the _fuck_ did you do to him?” he snarled. He could hear Liam whimpering in pain from where he was doubled up on the ground.

“It’s just a little wolf’s bane,” the hunter sneered. “I could give you a little taste yourself, kill you both nice and slow.”

“Only ones dying today are you,” Theo growled, his patience - his mercy - spent. With a swift move, he reached up, snapping the neck of the hunter. There wasn’t time to waste here, wasn’t time to spend learning if there were more.

Liam was in critical condition, and as much as Theo wanted to help, he knew that only Deaton truly could.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay,” he said, trying to convince both himself and Liam that as he lifted Liam’s limp body. The younger wolf was in clear agony. He had cuts on his skin that weren’t healing, and Theo could feel the pain coursing through him.

Without hesitation, he ran, Liam in his arms, back to his truck. He dropped Liam down in the back and began driving towards the animal clinic as quickly as possible. He called Deaton on the way, explaining that Liam was seriously injured and that they needed him instantly.

That seemed to pay off. The lights in the clinic were turned on, even in the late night, as Theo’s truck rolled to a stop. He grabbed Liam from the backseat and practically busted in the door, setting him down on the exam table, trying to ignore the pain still coursing through his own body as Liam’s condition worsened.

“Hunters,” Theo said. “Two of them. They said they were using wolf’s bane to slowly kill him. You can help him, right?”

Deaton didn’t say anything, not right away. He waved Theo back and moved closer to Liam, inspecting the wounds and the situation.

It took all of the will power that Theo had not to interfere. He found himself wanting to push in, to ask questions, to demand to know more, but Deaton was hard at work, applying what looked like some sort of salve to Liam’s wounds, and Theo knew better than to get in the way.

He didn’t know _much_ better, but he knew better.

And then, after what seemed like nearly an hour, the pain in his side subsided. No, Liam wasn’t healed completely, but Theo knew that his mark was cooling off, and going back to being just a mark on his skin meant that the worst was over.

Liam wasn’t dying anymore.

Before Deaton even got a chance to say anything, Theo rushed forwards.

“What did you do? It’s working.”

“If I told you, you wouldn’t understand,” Deaton said, giving Theo a knowing look. There were technical elements, things that Theo wasn’t terribly good at, and the wise vet? He could tell that Theo didn’t honestly care about the “how” so much as the result. “He’s still in a great deal of pain-”

“I can.” Theo answered the question before Deaton even finished posing it. He took Liam’s hand. “Hey, Liam,” he said softly, squeezing the younger man’s hand. “Look at me?”

“Nnnng,” Liam groaned, somewhere between awake and unconscious.

“Don’t worry.” Theo raised his other hand, clasping Liam’s in both of his. “You’re going to be okay.”

The minute the pain began to transfer, Theo almost let go. This wasn’t like taking Gabe’s pain. This was far worse. The poison that the salve was pulling from Liam was excruciating, and to take even a part of that was a challenge for Theo, but he wouldn’t let go.

For two minutes, Theo siphoned pain from Liam, stopping only when Liam closed his eyes, shifting from a discomforted state to being asleep.

Theo closed his eyes, trying to shake off the pain himself, but he felt drained, weak, and he stumbled back, slumping into a chair in the room. He wasn’t sure if it was more from taking Liam’s pain, or the sheer adrenaline of the last two hours, but Theo was exhausted.

“How long have you known?” Deaton asked, pulling Theo from his thoughts.

“What?” Theo asked, scrubbing a hand over his face.

“How long have you know he’s your soulmate?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Theo said instinctively.

“Theodore…”

“Can we not do this right now?” Theo said. “I’m exhausted.”

“I’m sure you are,” Deaton said. “I’ve heard that the pain of a burning soulmark is some of the worst there is. To go through that, and to take away some of his? You must be ragged. You should go home.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? No way!” Theo shook his head.

“That’s what I thought,” Deaton said with a smirk, turning away. “I’ll bring a cot in. You can stay here tonight.”

Theo didn’t say anything else. He waited for the makeshift bed to arrive, and then promptly fell asleep upon it.

***

“What’s he doing here?”

“I don’t know. Deaton said he brought me in, that’s all I know.”

Theo woke to the sound of whispers, and he opened his eyes to see Mason and Corey standing next to Liam, who was sitting up, and looked, honestly, as though nothing had happened to him, but it couldn’t all have been a dream, could it?

Damn werewolf healing.

“I’ll just get out of here,” Theo said, pulling himself to his feet and grabbing for his jacket.

“No, wait!” Liam’s voice hit Theo like a ton of bricks, and he turned to look at him, letting himself take in the sight, relieved to see that Liam truly did look fine. Whatever Deaton had done? It was enough, it had healed the younger wolf.

“No, it’s...I should get going,” he said.

“Please,” Liam said.

“You know what, babe?” Corey slung an arm over Mason’s shoulders. “Let’s get coffee for everyone.”

“What? No way, I-”

“Mason!” Corey hissed, shooting a glance at Theo’s side.

“Ohhh…” Mason’s eyes were drawn to where the zipper on Theo’s jacket had caught the hem of his shirt, pulling the side of it up when he had tossed the jacket over his shoulder. “Yup, coffee, let’s go babe.”

They were out the door in a minute, leaving Liam confused, and Theo scrambling to fix his shirt before Liam could see it, though honestly, it probably didn’t matter now.

“What did I miss?” Liam asked.

“What? Nothing.” Theo shook his head.

“Don’t lie to me,” Liam said. “I can tell that you are.”

“No, I’m not. I wouldn’t do that, I would never - okay, bad point.” Theo sighed, reaching up, raking a hand through his hair. “I just…”

“It’s you, isn’t it.” Liam folded his arms across his chest. “You’re my soulmate. They saw your soulmark, and that’s why they got out of here so fast.”

“I…”

“You are or you aren’t, Theo. It’s not a complicated question, and honestly, it would explain how you found me. Nobody knew where I was when those hunters grabbed me, and yet you somehow showed up and saved the day.”

“Liam-”

“Did it hurt?” he asked. “I’ve heard that it hurts a fuckton. When your soulmate is dying?”

“Yeah,” Theo admitted. Liam clearly knew, and if he didn’t, if he just suspected, well, Mason and Corey would tell him soon anyways. “It wasn’t fun.”

“Come here.” Liam hopped down from the table where he’d slept, looking at Theo with an expression Theo had never seen before. “Let me see it.”

Theo gulped, but he didn’t argue. He walked closer to Liam, lifting his shirt, giving a view not only of his toned torso, but of the clear mark on his side. Liam reached down, fingers tracing over it.

“What was it like?” he asked.

“Felt like it was on fire,” Theo admitted. “Like it was going to burn right through me.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Theo countered. “It led me straight to you.”

“Did you know it was me? Before yesterday?”

“No.” Theo shook his head, his heart racing from a combination of the lie, the close proximity, and Liam’s fingers on his bare skin.

“You’re lying,” Liam said. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I thought it had to be a mistake.”

“Why would it be a mistake?” Liam asked. “We have chemistry, Mason and Corey talk about it all the time, maybe it’s not your standard boy meets - well whatever, but it’s there, Theo.”

“You’re too good for me,” Theo said, eyes cast down at the hand still very much touching him.

“God, you’re so fucking stupid,” Liam breathed, his other hand going to Theo’s hip, pulling him in closer. “How many times do you have to save my life before you realize you’re one of the good guys?”

The breath that escaped Theo was shaky, unsure, but he didn’t have to think much longer, he didn’t have to make a choice, because before he got the chance to protest, Liam’s lips were on his, kissing him softly.

He didn’t pull back, quite the opposite, rather. Theo’s arms circled Liam’s waist, pulling him deeper into the kiss. He had never felt anything like this, the rush of joy, adrenaline, passion that came with kissing Liam, but when he pulled away, he knew that it wouldn’t be the last time.

“See?” Liam gently rested his forehead against Theo’s. “That wasn’t so bad.”

“No,” Theo breathed. “Not...not so bad at all.” He paused. “Do you really think I’m one of the good guys?” he asked.

“I do. I mean, now.” Liam bit his lip. “Maybe you weren’t such a good guy always, but people can change, Theo, and you changed. I know that, and I trust it.”

“I changed for you,” Theo said, forehead still pressed against Liam’s. “I don’t know what the hell happened to me, but I couldn’t let you get hurt, I couldn’t let the Riders get you, and then once I’d saved you once-”

“I saved you first.”

“Shut up.” Theo smiled.

“Make me.”

Theo didn’t have to be told twice. He leaned in, kissing Liam again, holding on longer this time before they broke apart.

“I think I knew,” Liam admitted. “Before my mark even showed up, I think I knew.”

“Yeah.” Theo sighed, leaning against the exam table. “I think maybe I did, too.”

“Why do you sound so upset about it?” Liam asked, hopping back up on the table, his leg pressed to Theo’s shoulder.

“Well, I’m not exactly the type of guy you want to take home to your parents, am I?” Theo paused. “I mean, ‘Oh, hey /Mom. This is my soulmate, Theo. He tried to make me kill Scott, and he did a lot of other fucked up shit, but hey, soulmates are soulmates!’ doesn’t sound too good.”

“Maybe, but not…” Liam smiled, kicking him gently. “‘Hey Mom, this is Theo, my soulmate. He saved my life multiple times, I would 100% be dead without him, can he stay for dinner?’ sounds pretty damn good to me.”

“Yeah?” Theo smiled, turning to look up at Liam, positioning himself between Liam’s legs.

“Mhmm.”

“You’re right,” Theo said with a smile. “That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“Then that’s how we’ll do it. When the time comes. For now, I just want to get to know you. Your walls are up so high I didn’t know if you’d ever let me scale them.”

“I’m not sure I will,” Theo admitted. “But something tells me that won’t stop you from crashing right through them. You’re tough.”

“Not so much last night.”

“Are you kidding?” Theo said. “I felt how much pain you were in, and I could barely take two minutes of it, Liam. Yeah, last night you needed a little help, but you survived because you’re strong, not just because I was there to rescue you.”

“Uh oh,” Liam said. “You have to be careful saying shit like that or people are going to know you have a soft side.” 

“Shut up.” Theo rolled his eyes.

“You know, I’m cleared to go,” Liam said. “And I don’t think Mason and Corey are coming back. We could go get breakfast. I’m starving, and you probably are, too…”

“Yes.” Theo nodded. His stomach was growling, yes, but the idea of spending more time with Liam, getting to know him in a different way, a way that he never thought possible was certainly appealing. “Let’s get out of here.”

He reached out, his hands on Liam’s waist, helping him down from the table, and as they walked out of the clinic, hands just brushing together, he knew that it would be a long time before he left Beacon Hills, and if he did, well, maybe he wouldn’t be leaving so alone after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the flawless kaijucade!


End file.
